Gallows
by My Conviction
Summary: Heading through a village during their travel to the west, the group witnesses a hanging. PWP, GoyjoSanzo, lemon. Fun!


Notes: This was originally from a challenge like, a year back, and I didn't complete it on time… but lucky for me, I didn't even get to the challenge part of it before the deadline, so I just changed it around and created a fun little one-shot. Kinda a PWP shrugs I'm over it ;) Comments, pretty please!

**Gallows**

Fandom: Saiyuki

Pairing: Sanzo/Goyjo

Warnings: Graphic sex – yay! Language, and a little bit of violence

Author: Emmy

--------------

"Every time I see this is still makes me fucking sick." I grunted from behind two of my traveling companions.

As usual, I was ignored as we slowly walked into the city. I was wondering if I should say something to distract Goku or not. Even though he was used to killing, something like this might not have been his cup of tea. I never understood Goku - contradictions like his child-like instincts, but his need and passion to kill. But then again, I wasn't one to talk. We all had our mysteries.

A crowd was gathered in the center of the downtown area, circling fleetingly around to get a better view like a swarm of ants. It was an execution. All the men up there were more than likely common criminals. It wasn't our place to step in. This was as far as we were traveling today, and the last thing we needed was a ruckus that landed us another night to camp out of in the woods.

I much preferred a bed, thank you, and also a bed-warmer.

"Hey Sanzo?"

I turned around to the boy walking next to me. Sanzo, in turn, peered over his shoulder. Sure, fucker, give your little pet interest but not me. We'll see how long that's gonna last.

I chuckled to myself, and once again, was ignored.

Sanzo gave him a small grunt to tell him he got his attention.

"Why do they still hang people? Isn't that kinda dumb?"

"Shut up, monkey. Death isn't something you can call "dumb!"" I spat, reaching around and smacking the boy on the back of the head.

"Yuh-huh! It's dumb if you hit your head on a door and die!"

"Or if you're mauled to death by a cow." Hakkai supplied helpfully.

Well… if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

"Or if you drink too much and try to fuck a river!"

"Or if a bird comes and pecks your eyes out and then you fall off a cliff!"

"Or if a--"

"Or if you don't shut the fuck up and I shoot you in the head!" Sanzo blasted in, his hand tightly grasping the gun.

We looked to each other and nodded.

Hakkai was the first to speak up. "Yeah, Sanzo. That would--"

"Fuck! I've already gotten shot by you!" I snapped.

"Suck on this!" The Buddha bitch jammed the gun in the my mouth.

"Goow Hanoh, ucck ouu!" I tried to blurt out, it just came out muffled and distorted.

He shrugged and pulled it out. "Stop being idiots and let's get moving."

"You don't want to stay and watch?" Hakkai questioned, raising an eyebrow. "We could survey the town. I doubt that an innkeeper would be cooped up in his business when this is going on. It's probably the Ice-cream Social event of the year."

"You go on ahead then, I'm going to look for a place to crash. If the Innkeeper isn't there, I guess it's free for us." He gruffly declared to the group.

"He'll lock it up, Sanzo."

"Locks don't stop me when I'm tired." He continued to grunt.

I chuckled, and crossed my arms, "But what happens when they get home? Papa Bear is gonna ask Mama Bear who the asshole is that busted the lock. Then they come up to find Goldie-Locks all curled up in the bed. You know how that story ends."

"They EAT 'EM!" Goku spat out in childish delight.

"Oh yeah, and we gotta feed the monkey."

"Fuck you." Sanzo growled and abruptly turned his back.

I shook my head. Whatever. Just friendly advice. After all, I was trying to push him out of my mind right now, anyway. I should let him take off, at least then I could get rid of this dormant aching in my loins. I didn't even want to think about it now. That was going to led to other things.

Fuck, I can't even remember when I first started wanting him. The first time he showed up at my door trying to find Chou Gonou, I was speechless. He looked like a fucking angel, or some shit like that. Pale skin, lithe shape, golden hair, he was beautiful.

Until he opened his fucking mouth.

Then the next thing that I wanted to do was thrust my dick in it and make him suck. At least then he would shut up.

I absently chuckled to myself as he walked to the crowd, but then got a bit more cautious as I felt my pants getting noticeable tighter.

God, Sanzo. Why do you have to be suck a crazy bastard? Bitter, sexy, edgy, angry, bitchy, violent, but yet completely fuck-able.

I hate him.

It's just a wonder that anyone never noticed all the blondes that I've been bedding lately. The small ones; fair with cool eyes. Especially Hakkai. Hakkai is a smart guy, but even he didn't notice a pattern.

Or if he did he either doesn't care or pities me.

No one is getting up that monk's tight ass.

But goddamn, was I gonna try.

"Whatever, man." I said after a moment of silence that resulted in him walking away. And I didn't care. Like I said, less time to think about him and accidentally get a tent in my pants.

Hakkai continued to throw glances over to Sanzo. He absently reached his hand up and scratched his head as we walked to feed out pet. "I hope he doesn't get into any trouble…"

"Feh, I don't give a fuck. He can do whatever he wants, he's a big boy."

"Aahhh!! NOODLES!!" Goku wailed and began a full-charged run towards the fragile-looking noodle stand on the outskirts of the crowd. Catering an execution? Nice, boys. I just hoped that Goku didn't break the damn thing. Just another way to get kicked out of town, weren't we just the nicest bunch?

"Hold on, Goku!" Hakkai chuckled, and tried to pick up his speed.

Whatever, I guess noodles sounded all right.

-----------------

After all the commotion in the middle of town square, Hakkai and I went to get a drink. We sent Goku off to track down Sanzo, since he has an uncanny ability to do so. Must be the way the monk smells or something. It didn't matter to me, but I was getting tired, so I hoped he found him soon.

The bar was alive with the late night chatter of the citizens gossiping, laughing, or quipping about what had happened today. Must be a small town - not much else to do.

Hakkai and I took a seat at the bar and immediately downed about three drinks. I really needed to get trashed tonight.

After I slammed my fourth on the table, Hakkai spoke up nonchalantly.

"So what's on your mind, Goyjo?"

"Nada. How about you? Headed my way to the plastered palace?"

"Eh, I don't know. I heard Sanzo say that he wanted to leave early tomorrow morning, so I'm not really in the mood to have a night of good drinking and then the hangover. Guess the benefits don't outweigh the negatives this time." He sighed heavily and then held up his hand when the bartender asked if he wanted another.

"Sure, man. But a hangover never stopped me!"

He shook his head and scotched around in his seat to talk to me better, "I know that. But then again, you can just sleep in the back so you don't have to deal with it. I'm the driver."

"Deal with it?!" I grumbled. "That fucking kid always gives me a headache. He has this power to increase my hangover one hundred fold!"

"Yeah, he sure has his quirks, you know?"

"Understatement of the year, amigo."

Hakkai looked over at me a bit pensive. I took another chug of the beer in front of me and decided to just wait until he got out whatever he had to say. And sure enough, if you take the time to wait, you get what you want from this man.

"Gojyo, I need to know something."

I leaned in closer to get away from the noise of the bar, cupping my ear for good measure. "What do ya need to know?"

His eyes flickered around the table top before they decided to come back to me. "About your… crush on Sanzo."

"Crush, what the fuck?!" I bit out. I wasn't some fucking schoolgirl! And besides, if he knew why the hell didn't he tell me sooner?!

He was hesitant again, damn you, Hakkai.

"You know what I mean. I've noticed the way you've been acting around him… even if you think you're covering it up pretty well. I know you, Gojyo, and that's not the only tell-tale detail." He reached out and leaned on the counter.

"Only tell-tail detail? What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Sleep arrangements, maybe?"

I flushed and turned away. Fuck him! "It has nothing to do with sleeping arrangements!"

Hakkai chuckled, and it looked like he was going to be giving me a hard time on this. "You have a heart attack every time you find out that you might have to sleep with him."

"Well, maybe it's because I hate him!"

"Nice, saying that you hate him after refusing to deny your obvious attraction to him. You're pretty transparent."

"Whatever! It's not my fault that he looks like a hot chick, Hakkai!"

"It's not just that. Just… I don't know how to tell you this…" He looked around, seeking some way to explain it to me. C'mon, Hakkai. I'm not that thick…

"I know what you're going to say, and I know it. I can't get it out of my system, I want him."

"You're going to have to, it's not good for the group." He was serious, watching me as if I needed to be monitored. Over something like this.

"Hakkai, it's just fucking tough. All I need is one time, and then it'll get out of my system, nothing more to it."

Hakkai raised an eyebrow, and watched me with an incredulous expression on his face, "And how do you think you're going to 'get it out of your system?'"

Like I was going to tell him.

I just shrugged once more and stood up. "Hey, I don't even know if I am. But I'm getting a little tired, and don't feel like getting totally wasted tonight. See ya at the hotel."

I heard him skeptically behind me, "Don't do anything stupid, Gojyo."

I waved over my shoulder and just kept walking. Me? Stupid? Whatever.

-----------------------

I was walking back, absently picking at an old scab on my naked forearm. The moon was so fucking bright tonight, something I hadn't seen in a while. For some strange reason it was always refreshing. No fucking clue why, but I liked the full moons. It was just enough light to see, but still lustily seductive. Damn, I was horny.

Kicking the dust to reduce my anger took a minor detour through the town square again. I knew that I could just use this one alleyway and make it right to the hotel, but I didn't want to bother. I was frustrated in so many ways I could count them. But mainly… it was my horniness.

Fuck, maybe some chick was out here for me to boff.

And besides that, I could always check out the poor saps that were lynched.

I continued to kick up a little bit of dust before I actually got out past the small shops and into the town's square. I looked around, and it was odd. It wasn't even 11 and it was deadly silent. Pftt. Maybe there was a little respect for the dead in this goddamned city. Whatever. The thing that pissed me off, though, was the fact that there wasn't that chick out here that I need.

Doesn't that just figure.

I sighed and looked around. Well, those up ahead were the hanged. Might as well go check them out, pay my dues. After all, half of this execution shit isn't even justified. Heh, and here's me, a serial killer. Go figure. Irony can kiss my ass.

Fishing around in my pocket for cigarettes, I took a few steps close until I could almost reach out and touch them.

There were four of them, and that was when I saw him.

I was baffled to see him out here - the object of all my addictions. But here he was, just staring at the lynchings on bowed knees. A fucking monk to the end. Even if he said that he didn't pray for dead souls…

But hell if he didn't look utterly faceable in the moonlight.

I abruptly shook my head.

Damnit, Goyjo, not now! This wasn't the fucking time for this… I needed to get rid of these feelings… these thoughts. They were so distracting; I didn't know what to do. It was consuming my thoughts, my waking and unconscious mind. Just one time…

If I could have this bitch just one time…

… I knew that I could get it out of my system…

"Are you planning on just standing there?" Sanzo's voice abruptly cut in.

So he knew that I was there? Pfft. Of course he knew I was there. He was, like, a friggen super-monk.

"Yeah, just planning on look at your ass for a while."

I was going to take what I wanted now… nothing in the way to stop me…

This startled him a bit, and he stood up suddenly and looked around at me. "Don't fuck with me." He growled at me, and firmly secured the gun in his hand.

I nonchalantly walked towards him, not even bothering to take my hands out of my pockets. I was the predator, and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. But for some reason, his hands was hesitant on the gun. Heh, probably didn't think that I was serious. So I kept walking.

"Stop where you are, kappa." He ordered at me.

Do you think I changed my pace? Nah. This was for me, I didn't care what he did. The distance shrunk to mere inches and I was backing him up against the dirty-wooden platform, the bodies hanging above us both.

I could feel his angry gaze and his heavy breath upon my face. It was now that he finally pulled the gun to my temple. Feh. Took him long enough. I was worried.

"Get the fuck away from me." He growled in a low voice.

And what did I do?

I knocked the gun out of his hand with a certain amount of ease. That was interesting. "Grip slackening?" I asked with a smirk, pulling my other hand out of my pocket.

He was cornered as I placed my palms on the platform on both sides of him. He was placid, but looked enraged. Ha. Took him off guard. Wasn't a damn thing that he was going to do about it either. He was baffled, and didn't let a word come out of his mouth. Fine with me, I would put something in his mouth.

I tilted forward harshly and met his lips with mine with bruising force. They were tightly shut, but that wasn't going to stop me. I coaxed and coaxed until the seduction or saliva let me in. I finally moved my hands from either side of him to his robes, my fingers digging into the clothes and into his skin. Hell, I wanted to just tear them so bad, but maybe something like that would totally ride him of his trance.

I was going to use this, his complete ignorance that I had these feelings, the complete inability to act when he was so shocked… it was almost cute. Well, shit, Sanzo. If I was going to do you, it might as well be when you were looking cute rather than constipated, you uptight prick.

I sucked roughly on his lower lip and my hands began to move and do a little bit of work. He was practically immobile, that was until I started to pull his robes from his shoulders…

And then at that moment, he lunged forward and dug his nails into my neck, kissing me back with even more vigor.

Woah! Sure as hell wasn't expecting that… I thought this was going to be something more like rape…

"Well, shit, Sanzo. You're just a fucking horny bastard like the rest of us, aren't you?" I chuckled and shoved him down to the platform.

His legs were dangling inches off the ground and his back was flush against the dirty wood. Heh, he looked almost helpless. That was really hot. A helpless Sanzo? I think I'm the only person in the world that's gotten a chance to feast my eyes on this!

"You wouldn't give a fuck if it was rape, so don't fucking think that I'm just giving into you. If you're going to do it anyway, I might as well get something out of it." He snapped at me.

"Good way to think about it, man."

I leaned forward again and worked my magic, sucking over every inch of his neck. It was my job to get him to moan, tight assed and tight lipped. As I continued, I began to push my weight upon him, and pull us inch by inch further onto the platform.

This time I would be able to undress him…

I grasped his robes firmly, pulling them off as fast as I possibly could. I was so fucking hard. His pale skin practically reflected the moonlight like a blinding cherub. Nice, Sanzo. Not wearing your black shirt underneath today? Heh, I would have so much fun dirtying this little descendent from heaven.

I crawled on top of his, running my fingertips along him as chuckling as I noticed the shadow cast on us from above. The hanging bodies. That was strangely kinky and I couldn't keep it to myself. I leaned down and whispered dangerously into Sanzo ears, "So how do you like it when the dead watch you fuck?"

"You're sick."

"We could at least have them lend a little hand to take away yours."

Sanzo's eyes opened wide, "What are you thinking?"

I reached up, Sanzo confused and strangely worried. Don't worry, darling. It would be fun. With my hands, I tore the rope and laid the corpse down on the other side of us, the course noose in my hands.

Before he could even get an inkling of what I was doing, I had his arms tied above his head, and he was growling. "Don't you fucking tie me up! I never said you could do that!"

"Well, too bad it's already done, sweetheart." My lips aggressively nipped against his. The rope was so cheap, but could at least hold the strength of a struggling monk. Sanzo might have been smart and a sharp-shooter, but his actual strength didn't scare any of us. Especially with his arms tied, he was as helpless as a kitten.

I cooed into his neck as his eyes continued to have panic etched in them. I wanted to feed that itching worry. My teeth grazed brutally against his collarbone, a small brushstroke of red contrasting the white of his flesh.

"You dumb fuck, untie me!" He growled.

I pulled away and teasingly pulled the rest of his robes from his body with my teeth. "You're all mine, Genjou fucking Sanzo. You're a fucking cock tease and it's my turn to get what I want."

A hiss exploded from between his teeth as I licked the sensitive patch of skin right below his belly button. I was enjoying this more than the rush I got out on the battlefield of in the bedroom. Having his bundle of spite and power boiling beneath me was already such a thrill. I could only hope what I was going to do next was half the fun.

I leaned down to kiss him again, our mouths colliding with bruising force. His kisses electrocuted me back just as hard, but a violent snap against my top lip left me bleeding. "You little shit." I muttered. "If you can fucking deal with having your mouth open, I guess I'll just have to fucking shut it for you."

I held the noose tightly in my hands while I reached down to the dirt ground for the gun Sanzo had dropped earlier. I blew against the cold metal to get the dust off before I suggestively ran it down the monk's chest. "Sanzo, I don't fucking trust you anywhere near my cock right now, but I want to see the magic you'd work." I let the barrel force his chin down, forcing him to stare open-mouthed at me. "Show me how you'd suck me."

He tried to grit his teeth back together, but I pushed again. "Fuck you." He growled out.

"C'mon, baby, it'd be hot. You wouldn't want me to gag you with that blood stained blind-fold on our little friend over here." I nodded to the dead body lying right next to us.

He laughed, "How about you just give me the real thing?"

A jolt of energy shot down my spine and I immediately pulled down my zipper, "You're going to be good, right?"

"I'll be so fucking good you'll think I shot you to heaven with a bullet."

I bared my teeth with a huge grin. "You're fucking naughty, aren't ya?"

I didn't wait for a response before I propped my knees up on the platform and let it all hang out against the monk's mouth. My head rocked back instantly as his tongue lapped around my shaft from top to bottom, then slowly slid into his mouth. His tongue created fire teasing the tip of my head before he pulled away.

"This would be a lot easier if I had my hands." I grunted.

I grabbed a handful of his hair and pushed his mouth back onto my erection. "Who the fuck needs hands? Besides, a blow job isn't what I'm after." I chuckled and pulled away, just long enough to twist the blonde around and gracefully pull his pants down. I pushed us both up onto the dirty platform in order to perfectly straddle his back side.

His grunted from under me, but other than that, didn't have many words of protest besides, "bastard!"

I took that as the go-ahead. My hands ran along the smooth skin of his back, dipping down in that perfect slope before his ass forms. Only, my hands didn't stop there. I didn't give a fuck about preparation – Sanzo wasn't a woman, he could deal with it if it hurt a little. And, fuck, my cock was already dripping wet, that's all the fucking lube I needed!

I snaked my hand around to cover his mouth and simultaneously plunged in. He growled, and tried to bit my hand. I was too busy indulging in the pleasure that I was fucking a Sanzo priest. The tightness of his perfect ass might have already done me in, if I hadn't been a seasoned veteran.

"Shit, Sanzo," I began to say, keeping one hand over his mouth, but moving my right hand down to his loins, "I had no idea it was going to feel this fucking good."

My hand took hold of his hard dick and it didn't even take me a second before I created a passionate rhythm between my hips and my hand. This whole time, I had erotic tingles shooting through my brain knowing that I finally got to do just what I wanted to do with this asshole. This beautiful, lithe, sexy as hell asshole who I had my arms around and was fucking like there was no tomorrow!

My tongue lapped up a few beads of sweat that were forming along Sanzo's neck line. But I couldn't stop there – the feeling of my body rocking against his was too much and I needed a distraction. My lips clamped down on that same neck, teeth playing with a small patch of flesh that I wanted to be proof the next day that I didn't dream this all up.

Our bodies were causing a loud thumping up against the cheap wood, but underneath all the noise, I could hear something from Sanzo. Little moans and words that sounded like, "Go faster, idiot, I'm so close."

I just smirked. He didn't have to tell me twice. I was having trouble holding on, but I wanted to make a moment like this last as long as I could get away with. I took my hand away from his mouth and moved it to his hip where the rest of my thrusts became harder and faster. My head was buzzing and I could feel myself closer to the brink. And you know what through my over the fucking brink?

The asshole moaned my name.

I let the waves wash over me, but continued with Sanzo until I felt a creamy liquid pour over my hand. My body throbbed as I pulled out of him and clumsily collapsed beside him on the platform. My breathing was labored, and it took a few moments for me to calm down. My head was reeling. I finally did it! And, shit, it was better than I could have imagined.

Of course, all of my celebratory thoughts were cut short by Sanzo grunting, "Fucking untie me."

I chuckled, "A bitch through and through, aren't you? Why don't you just take a fucking few to chill and soak up the after glow."

His answer? "Untie me. Now."

I groaned and rolled back over to him, first pulling my pants up and zipping them close. My hands were quick to untie the knot, but after I pulled them away, I felt a little guilty from the burns on Sanzo's wrists. The skin was even broken and bleeding in a few areas. Damn, I was fucking selfish.

He shook it off, and the sight of his wrists didn't even seem to bother him. Quickly redressing himself, he didn't say a word to me before almost stomping off. I turned around, with a chuckle to hanging bodies. I paid my last respects before leaving, and then finally, a salute, after all, it was because of them that I fucked Sanzo today. And here's the many more to come!

End of fic


End file.
